Misplaced
by KiruxXVI
Summary: Never again...I won't make the mistake of believing someone could love something like me ever again...  Warnings: Contains slight LexZex  Don't worry, it's extremely slight , MarZex, AkuZeku, and Zemyx. And if you haven't already noticed, contains yaoi :D
1. Chapter 1: Alone

Misplaced

_Some things just weren't meant to exist, but they do anyway._

_The ones that don't belong?_

_The ones that have no place in this world?_

_Those things tend to become a nuisance to everyone._

_They take up space, time, money, oxygen...everything. _

_Sometimes I wonder how much better off the world would be if someone just got rid of all those things that just shouldn't exist..._

_Honestly, I don't know if it would be any better, but I do know this. I am one of those things._

_I just don't belong..._

"Lexaeus...there's something I want to talk to you about..." The slate haired boy stated as he stared down shyly

"Yeah Zexion?" The older looked down at the shorter boy who he held flush to his body.

"Well...we've been together a while now and...I think-I think I'm in love with you Lex." Zexion looked up at the taller boy with a hopeful expression, but it was soon wiped away with Lexaeus' next words

"Are you serious? Did you honestly think I was serious about this?" A look of disgust was plastered on his face as he pushed Zexion away from him. "You were just an easy fuck. Nothing more." Lexaeus stormed out of the room, as the slate haired boy fell to his knees, tears running down his pale cheeks. _Never again...I won't make the mistake of believing someone could love something like me ever again..._

And on that note, Zexion completely collapsed and watched his tears soak into the floor.

_ALONE. ALONE. ALONE. ALONE. ALONE. ALONE. ALONE. ALONE. ALONE. ALONE. ALONE. ALONE. ALONE._

...

"Are you serious?" The blonde gasped, dropping his sandwich.

"Yeah! So don't bring him up! Alright Demyx?"

"Yeah yeah, I got it Axel...But do you know why?"

"All I know is that-"

"Hey guys..." Zexion sat at his regular seat at the lunch table and rested his head down on the table. He was still exhausted due to the fact that he spent most of his night crying his eyes out.

"Um, how are you?" Demyx asked cautiously

"Alright I guess..." Zexion was cut off by a higher voice

"Hey, did ya hear about that party Marluxia's throwing? Sounds like it's gonna be pretty sweet! You guys going?" The three looked up to see an overly excited, spiky haired, blonde leaning over their table.

"Damn straight I'm going! I just need to convince these two to join me." Axel motioned to the others. The slate haired boy looked up.

"Look Cloud, I'd love to it's just...I haven't been feeling well and..." Zexion trailed off.

"Aww, come on Zexy I'll go if you do!" The boy flinched in irritation at Demyx's nickname for him and let out a sigh.

"I guess..."

"SWEET! I'll go let Zack know! I bet he could get us a ride!" The spiky headed blonde skipped off in search of his ride to the party.


	2. Chapter 2: A Scattered Memory

**Alright, the first chapter was pretty short...and not too much happened...but it's more of an intro! I promise this chapter will be much better!...and smuttier! Enjoy!**

**Sadly, I do not own any of these characters... V.V I know depressing...but true.**

Zexion sighed as he looked into the mirror. _What does someone even wear to a party? _He glanced at his watch to see that Zack and the others would be there to pick him up soon. _I suppose this will have to do. _As he walked out of his room he grabbed a black coat and tossed it on over his purple button-up. He sat down on the couch near the front door until he heard a car pull up outside. He ran out and climbed inside.

"Hey Zexy! How's it going!" Axel was stretched out in his seat with his typical mischievous grin plastered on his face as Demyx waved and smiled sheepishly.

"LET'S GO LET'S GO LET'S GO! DRIVE ZACKY!" Cloud was flailing and bouncing in the passenger seat like a little kid after eating all their Halloween candy at once.

"Calm down there Cloud." Zack reached out and held Cloud's hand as he drove. "Hey Zexion, how've you been?"

"Alright I suppose." Zexion's hair fell in his face as he looked down, cringing slightly at the pain he felt as he thought about the true answer to Zack's question.

"Heyyy! Cheer up man! Just let loose and have fun tonight!" Axel reached past Demyx to ruffle up Zexion's hair. Zexion sighed and just listened to the radio he had only realized now was playing.

...

"Well, we're here!" Zack called out as he pulled up in front of a huge mansion.

"This is the place?" Demyx almost hopped out of his seat in shock.

"Yeah didn't you know? Marluxia's family owns some huge business! And since his parents are always away on business trips, well...You get the idea!" Axel's grin grew even wider.

"Hey guys, get out so I can park the car!" Zack let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Oh right! Sorry!" Demyx chuckled. The three boys climbed out of the car as Zack and Cloud drove off to find some place to park.

_Alright Zexion, relax. Think of what Axel told you...let loose and relax._

The slate haired boy took a deep breath and walked into the house. The entire place was packed with people. He recognized a few faces from the hallways at school. Music was blaring throughout every room, as the floor almost vibrated along with the beat. Axel grabbed Zexion's wrist and sprinted to a table as Demyx followed.

"Now just drink it all away!" The redhead grinned and shoved the plate of shot glasses towards Zexion.

"A-are you sure this is a good idea?" Demyx's stuttered nervously.

"Oh sure! This is the best cure for heartbreak!" Axel continued to grin.

_Relax. Let loose. Have fun. Relax. Let loose. Have fun..._

Suddenly Zexion reached out impulsively and down the shot. The two other boys looked at him in awe.

"You said to have fun right?" A slight smirk spread across the slate haired boy's face. Demyx and Axel both grinned and joined in.

About a half hour of shots later, Demyx was dancing with a crowd of people, Axel was trying to hit on Cloud's little brother, Roxas, who was only a freshman, and Zexion found himself almost bouncing off the walls. He saw Demyx dancing by himself and almost sprinted over, only to run face-first into an incredibly good-looking pink haired boy.

"Ohh, well hello there." The boy had a smooth slightly deep voice and a smirk on his face.

"I-I am soo sorry!" Zexion's words slurred and he wasn't entirely sure if it was due to the alcohol, or to the face of the incredibly pretty guy standing in front of him.

"Oh, no need to apologize." He reached out and tilted the slate haired teen's face up a little "You're way too cute for me to not know you, so I suppose I should properly introduce myself. I'm Marluxia, so what's your name?" He took a step closer to the boy.

"Oh...I'm Zexion." He looked up at Marluxia; he couldn't take his eyes off the boy.

"Zexion? That's a lovely name. Well Zexion, it's a _pleasure_ meeting you"

Zexion's heart thudded in his chest and he could feel himself blush.

"Well, well, well, there's no need to be shy dear." And with that, Marluxia leaned in and began kissing the boy in front of him passionately. Zexion could feel the pink haired boy's warm soft lips move skillfully across his own. He began to moan softly into the kiss as Marluxia ran his hands down his sides.

The taller began to kiss up Zexion's neck to the spot right below his ear.

"Hmm...Perhaps we should take this somewhere more..._private_." Marluxia whispered in a low husky voice. He took Zexion's hand and pulled him through a crowd of people, up the stairs, down a deserted hallway, and finally into what seemed to be a bedroom.

Zexion pulled off his coat and threw it aside. Feeling brave, he pulled Marluxia by the collar of his shirt to the bed and pinned him down, sitting on his stomach.

"Looks like someone's getting cocky." Marluxia smirked, pulling the boy on top of him down to his face and kissed him intensely. Zexion moaned as he felt the boy part his lips with his tongue. Soon enough, the boys were having a battle for dominance with their tongues. Marluxia won and explored the warm wet cavern gently and thoroughly. He trailed his hands down and pulled off Zexion's coat and began unbuttoning his shirt. The slate haired boy gasped and began unbuttoning Marluxia's shirt in return. His breath hitched as the pink haired boy kissed down his chest and nipped at his left nipple.

"Please Marluxia...Don't tease me..." Zexion begged in a low breathy voice.

"Impatient?" Marluxia smirked "As you please." He kissed down his stomach and stopped right below his bellybutton. He tugged at Zexion's belt and threw it to the side and quickly pulled the boy's jeans and boxers down to his knees. He took Zexion into his mouth and slowly slid his lips from the base of his arousal to the very tip, where he proceeded to lightly trace circles with his tongue. Zexion let out a moan as he felt Marluxia's soft, warm mouth take him back in once more, this time deeper, and Zexion felt his tip touch the back of Marluxia's throat. Soon enough, Zexion was panting as a small bead of sweat dripped down his brow.

"M-Marluxia! I think I'm gonna-" Marluxia quickly cut him off with a kiss and flipped him over onto his stomach.

"I'm not quite done with you yet..." Marluxia whispered into his ear. He quickly stuck two fingers in his mouth, coating them in saliva. "This might hurt a bit..." Marluxia carefully pushed one finger in and leaned forward to kiss Zexion on the cheek. "Just relax okay?" Then he pushed a second finger in and Zexion let out a small cry of pain. "Shh...Just relax." Marluxia felt around for one quick moment, then found that spot he was looking for. Zexion gripped the sheets tightly

"Haahhhhh M-Marluxia...I-I want you inside me..._now._" His voice was shaky and he was trying to hold back a moan, but he was very stern, and Marluxia had no choice but to grant his wish. He pulled off his jeans and boxers as fast as he could and propped himself at Zexion's entrance. He leaned in for one last kiss, and then slid himself in, waiting for Zexion to adjust. Zexion's breath hitched at first, but he relaxed and gave Marluxia the okay to continue.

Marluxia thrust deep into him, hitting that same sweet spot he had found just a minute before, over and over again, sending a waves of pleasure through the slate haired boy beneath him. Zexion gripped the sheets as tightly as he could, his knuckles turning white, as he let out moans of pure ecstasy. Soon enough both of the boys were practically screaming each others names.

"Marluxia! I-I'm going to-"

"Go ahead." Marluxia cut him off, his voice low and filled with seduction.

"Marluxia!" Zexion cried out as he released on to the bed. The pink haired boy soon followed, filling the boy beneath him with a warm pleasure.

The rest of the night was a mystery to Zexion. The next thing he knew, he woke up in the back seat of Axel's car.

"He's awake!" Zexion's eyes opened to find Demyx in the passenger seat, turned back to look at him.

"Dude you alright?" Axel had a hint of worry in his voice.

"Y-yeah...I think so..."

_What did happen last night...after Marluxia I..._


End file.
